


ネコけいヒーローの育て方

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Original male Master, Top Master/Bottom Arjuna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: guda周，17年古早文自设guda男，原著向日常甜饼级别
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Original Character(s), Arjuna | Archer/Original Master(s)(Fate)
Kudos: 1





	ネコけいヒーローの育て方

**Author's Note:**

> 自设guda男：佐佐木木代  
> 应该说是我自设的guda里极端欧和极端非的那种，除了周那完全抽不到其他五星，福袋也救不了的那种（前提是他去抽周那不在的福袋种类，但这位总是想去抽周那在的所以还是ry（周：自業自得です.jpg  
> 性格不算是纯粹的天然，总之是个开朗有包容力的类型，老家在海边  
> 被黑周威胁也能笑嘻嘻说我觉得挺好的，人在花下死做鬼也风流如何如何，就这种看似有点M但是又有点S的执著忠犬……让黑周忍不住吐槽神经病（  
> 但不是那种喜欢去刺探别人私事的人，更像是找准时机再主动出击打破心防之类的……在这反而会让别人觉得他是个抖天然
> 
> 后来抽到了周Alter，因为个人吸引周的体质所以都懂得，但Alter顾虑到自己是后来的所以一直躲着，结果被看不惯的本体拖到他面前，然后三个人开始了“你们都是我的翅膀”的白学生活（。  
> 因为我个人喜好以及故事结构问题所以是一破的Alter

“阿———周———那———”

“master？”

在阿周那正在和迦勒底的staff沟通关于之后的事项时突然感受到身后扑来的熟悉气息，果不其然伴随着呼唤着他的名字的声音，佐佐木木代———人类唯一的master就已经扑了上来。过去的他还会后退一步避开这麻烦的“攻击”，然而已经达成了某种至高关系的当下，阿周那还是无可奈何的任由少年几乎恨不得要把全身挂上来一般紧紧的抱住他上下磨蹭。

“亲亲我我也要适可而止……”

“因为我喜欢你嘛。”

“……!”

所以就是这点让他特别的束手无策。

木代露出微笑，丝毫没有注意到自己刚才究竟丢了一个威力多么剧烈的化学弹，他利落的从阿周那身边离开，掀开他的斗篷熟练的找到被白色手套包裹的手掌，径直的握住，十指相扣，这样就刚好完美。

毕竟授予的英雄一向是个不愿意直接表达自己感情的人，与其等他整理好情绪酝酿完毕再过来，不如自己主动要来的更快。更何况木代自认自己不是个能憋得住的人，更没有面对喜欢的人还要特意做些弯弯绕绕的花样的余裕，总的来说就是超直球，嗯，无论是从语言还是行动，他从来都学不会超直球以外的任何方式。

手指感受到对方的体温，掌心能触碰到常年拉弓射箭而形成的老茧，尽管有些坚硬，但不妨碍摁下去之后玩弄猫咪肉垫的即视感，对于这一点他始终都非常沉迷，大概如果跟阿周那讲了他一定会生气：其实他非常像猫咪这一点。

“之后要怎么办？周回已经结束了吗？”窥见master的表情变化，大概能知道他在想些什么的阿周那无可奈何的问道，“要去特异点看看吗？”

“嗯？特异点现在暂时应该还没有什么问题吧？”木代挠挠头。

“你在偷懒吗？”

“只是暂时还不想去处理之后的事情啦……你看上一个特异点的圣杯都已经拿回来了，达芬奇酱和Dr罗曼找出下一个特异点还有点时间，现在是休假时间！”

“话是这么说……”

“活动也刚刚结束吧？刚刚把阿周那你满级，就让我暂时休息一会吧？怎么样？”

阿周那看着木代两手合十作出求饶的样子，倒也失去了再逼问下去的兴致。

“那你想干什么？”他一边说着，一边回想平时度过闲暇时的记忆，突然很是别扭的皱起了眉头，清了清嗓子。

“阿周那你刚刚在想什么下流的事吗？”

“哈？谁想下流的事了？”

“你的脸上写着的啊。”

“没有写！”

“是吗？”木代歪头，突然露出微笑再度扑了上来，“所以说———”

“什么？”阿周那向后仰去。

“做吗？”

“……”

到头来难得的休假还是以糜烂的情侣生活结束，阿周那从床上坐起来的时候木代还在睡觉，两只并不健壮的手臂紧紧的缠住他的腰，整个脸都贴在了深色的皮肤上。

“阿周那……”一边睡还一边发出梦呓，满脸傻笑。

所以说……

阿周那抚上额头。

为什么会变成这样……

这恐怕得让时间回溯到他刚刚来到迦勒底的时候。

那会木代刚刚来到迦勒底，阿周那一时兴起在英灵座回应了他不成熟的召唤现世。然而自那以后，没有任何一个五星英灵愿意光临这个迦勒底，甚至于大部分的四星英灵也都是定时活动里送的，在这种情况下，他自然而然名副其实成为本迦勒底的扛把子———几乎是出了lancer出没的地方都有他一份子。

在濒临过劳的期间羁绊飞快增长，和木代一起越过那个黑暗的梦境之后，他们之间的关系总算也随着数值加速，直到木代总算突破懵懂的一步，接下来就是一流程的从告白到交往，直到发生眼下这种不可描述的、更深层次的关系。

不过似乎在他所不知道的地方，还是个处男的佐佐木木代做了不少功课，当然事后那些给他传授这些东西的，特别是譬如某个黑色胡子的，被他毫不留情的通通用宝具给“死”一回了。

但是这不能否认第一次的过程就完全不愉快，与之相反，可以说得上是过于“愉快”，以至于年轻人和年轻的身体都对激素释放的感觉上了瘾，只要闲下来就会窝在房间里醉生梦死，和他清廉的形象完全脱节，不如说根本就是是大相径庭。

这其中他们也尝试了不少姿势和玩法，尽管大多都是浅尝辄止，古代人对于现代新增的不少特殊器具还是充满了好奇心，然而这些也都不会在明面上表现出来就是了。

之后归根结底，人类和英灵之间还是存在体力差距，木代已经筋疲力尽的时候阿周那往往还是在“刚刚好”的阶段，但这不会产生什么影响，更何况某人的超直球往往比整个规程更加令人难以招架。

是的，在确定关系时木代还为了阿周那称呼他为“master”而纠结，毕竟他主张的是“既然已经成为恋人了就没有必要拘泥那么多了”，然而阿周那还是一时难以改变之前已经习惯的语癖，依然使用着代称和敬语。直到之后果不其然受不了木代一再的软磨硬泡，“勉强”同意对他直呼其名。

当然这个“勉强”指的是一些不可描述场景中“被迫”的同意了。

“阿周那？”察觉到怀中的人的动作，佐佐木少年迷蒙着眼睛坐了起来，依然保持着整个人都紧贴着他的姿势，“该起床了吗？”

“第二天还没有到。”

木代露出微笑。

“那就继续睡吧。”

他的胳膊发力，将阿周那重新带回到温暖的床铺上，拨开他黑色卷曲的头发，用嘴唇笨拙的亲吻被汗水濡湿的额头，在瞥见阿周那眼睛的时候他不好意思的用手指刮了刮鼻子。

“嘿嘿。”

“木代？”

“总觉得这么做好像情侣一样。”

“本来就是吧？”

“话虽这么说……但是每次看到阿周那都像是第一次喜欢上你一样，心脏砰砰直跳……嗯……这么说不就很容易会想起还在尝试和你拉近距离的那个时候吗？因为难度太高了啊……嗯……很难相信我们会有一天会真的在一起，所以……”

“所以？”

“果然我是个被眷顾的男人，我是这么想的。”

“明明除了我没有召唤出任何五星servant？”

“但是我召唤出了你啊。”

“的确能让我一时兴起回应召唤是你的幸运……”

“对吧？”木代露出灿烂的微笑，“而且阿周那你的宝具等级也上升了不是吗？”

“的确是这样……但你不要因为这点就……”

“所以说我是被阿周那所眷顾的男人啊，被自己喜欢的人所眷顾，这已经是人生的头奖了吧？”

“你倒还真是个乐观的人。”

“这是我的优点嘛。”木代抱住他磨蹭。

“等等，木代，你该不是又想……”

“嗯？”

“这顶着我的腿是什么！”

“我会全力让它平静下来的，所以说……3.1415926……”

“你觉得在这种时候背圆周率会管用吗？！”

“别动别动！你这样动的话反而让我更加想要你……！”

“我回去睡了。”

“别！”

“你这样反而让人在意到睡不着觉啊！”

“阿周那———”

“所以说能不能不要再用那么恶心的叫法了！”

阿周那背对着木代躺着。

木代在他身后伸出手紧紧抱住要离开的恋人。

“我会让它冷静下来的，所以说……别离开我。”

“你究竟要怎么冷静下来啊……“

阿周那翻过身来，常年拉弓射箭的修长手指伸进被子，摸索到已经变得十分有质量的某个东西。

“阿，阿周那？！”在黑暗中木代几乎要从床上弹起。

“……做吗？”

“好好好，做做做，你说什么就是什么———”

“果然还是……”

木代飞快的凑上来堵住他的嘴唇，当然这也是在servant的允许之下完成的动作，毕竟让非习武之人在短短的瞬间完成近身对于阿周那来说是几乎不可能存在的事，或许佐佐木也有所自觉，所以时常会在“偷袭”达成之后露出开小花一般幸福的表情吧。

心跳又逐渐加快起来，伴随着魔力的流动，与彼此上升的体温，新的一天悄然而至。

Fin.


End file.
